Eredmények
A Mass Effect-ben 49 kitüntetés található, összesen 1200 Gamerscore értékben (A kitüntetések ezen értékei zárójelben láthatóak). Mass Effect 2-ben 54 kitüntetés található 1055 Gamerscore összértékben. Mass Effect Eredmények Ahhoz, hogy az összes kitüntetést megszerezd a Mass Effect-ben, minimum háromszor végig kell játszanod a játékot. Bizonyos kitüntetések segítenek több tapasztalati pontot szerezni, növelik a fegyversebzést, vagy lehetővé teszik új képességek megtanulását a később indított karaktereknek. Játékbeli haladás Egész játék Image:medal_honor.png‎|'Becsület Érdemérem' (100) – Teljesítsd a játékot bármelyik nehézségi szinten. Elérhetővé teszi a Csillagvadász nehézségi szintet, és az 51-60 szinteket. Image:Hosszu_szolgalat.png‎|'Hosszú Szolgálat Érdemrend' (25) – Játszd végig a Mass Effectet kétszer bármilyen nehézségi szinten. A fegyversebzés 5%-al megnövekszik. Image:Completionist.png|'Maximalista' (25) – Teljesítsd a játék nagy részét (35 megbízás és 15 küldetés). Tapasztalatszerzés 5%-al növekszik. Image:Tactician.png|'Taktikus' (25) – Játszd végig a játékot úgy, hogy a pajzs sérülése nagyobb legyen, mint az életerő sérülés! A pajzs ereje 10%-al nő. Bolygók Image:Distinguished-Service-Medal.png|'Kiváló Szolgálat Érdemérem' (25) – Teljesítsd az Éden Egyes küldetést. Image:Medal-of-Heroism.png|'Hősiesség Érdemérem' (25) – Teljesítsd Férosz-t. Image:Honorarium-of-Corporate-Service.png|'Testületi Szologálat Érdemrend' (25) – Teljesítsd Novéria-t. Image:Council-Legion-of-Merit.png|'Tanács Hadi Érdemrend' (25) – Teljesítsd Vermár-t. Difficulty You do not need to start a new career to receive these achievements; simply set the difficulty before you finish Eden Prime (so any time before activating the beacon) and do not adjust it subsequently. Image:Distinguished-Combat-Medal.png|'Distinguished Combat Medal' (25) – Complete 1 Mass Effect playthrough on the Hardcore difficulty setting. Unlocks a gamer pic of Saren for use in your profile and unlocks Insanity difficulty setting. Image:Medal-of-Valor.png|'Medal of Valor' (50) – Complete 1 Mass Effect playthrough on the Insanity difficulty setting. Unlocks a "N7" gamer pic for use on your profile. Experience Image:Power-Gamer.png|'Power Gamer' (20) – Reach 50th level with one character (Requires 238,100 XP.) All experience rewards increase by 10% Image:Extreme-Power-Gamer.png|'Extreme Power Gamer' (50) – Reach 60th level with one character (Requires 862,100 XP.) All experience rewards increase by 5% Story Events Image:Spectre-Inductee.png|'Spectre Inductee' (15) – Become a Spectre. Image:Search-and-Rescue.png|'Search and Rescue' (10) – Locate Liara T'Soni in the Artemis Tau cluster. Image:Charismatic.png|'Charismatic' (10) – Use Charm or Intimidate to resolve an impossible situation. (Specifically, this achievement can be unlocked by either talking down Wrex or convincing Saren to shoot himself.) Image:Paramour.png|'Paramour' (10) – Complete any romance subplot. Morality Image:Renegade.png|'Renegade' (15) – Accumulate 75% of total Renegade points. Image:Paragon.png|'Paragon' (15) – Accumulate 75% of total Paragon points. Registered Kills Image:Dog-of-War.png|'Dog of War' (25) – Register 150 organic enemy kills. Increases health by 10% Image:Geth-Hunter.png|'Geth Hunter' (25) – Register 250 synthetic enemy kills (includes turrets and drones as well as geth). Increases shield strength by 10% Squadmates These are tied to the Completionist achievement; you must complete a specific number of assignments with the desired squadmate. Each squadmate requires a different number of completed assignments to earn his or her achievement. NOTE: if you have downloadable content active, completing its assignments will count as a part of the amount required. (Xbox 360) Image:Soldier-Ally.png|'Soldier Ally' (20) – Complete 45 assignments with Ashley Williams. Damage Reduction improves by 10% Image:Sentinel-Ally.png|'Sentinel Ally' (20) – Complete 45 assignments with Kaidan Alenko. Lift and Throw recharge time improve by 10% Image:Krogan-Ally.png|'Krogan Ally' (20) – Complete 40 assignments with Urdnot Wrex. Regenerate 1 hp per second (main character only) Image:Turian-Ally.png|'Turian Ally' (20) – Complete 50 assignments with Garrus Vakarian. Damping and Overload recharge time improve by 10% Image:Quarian-Ally.png|'Quarian Ally' (20) – Complete 45 assignments with Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. Sabotage and AI Hacking recharge time improve by 10% Image:Asari-Ally.png|'Asari Ally' (20) – Complete 50 assignments with Liara T'Soni. Barrier and Stasis recharge time improve by 10% Miscellaneous Image:Scholar.png|'Scholar' (25) – Find all primary Alien: Council Races, Extinct Races and Non-Council Races Codex entries. See the Scholar achievement guide Image:Medal-of-Exploration.png|'Medal of Exploration' (50) – Land on an uncharted world. Image:Rich.png|'Rich' (25) – Exceed 1,000,000 credits. Unlocks Spectre weapons from the NRO and C-Sec Academy Talent Use Weapons Image:Pistol-Expert.png|'Pistol Expert' (10) – Register 150 Pistol kills. Marksman duration increased by 25% Image:Shotgun-Expert.png|'Shotgun Expert' (15) – Register 150 Shotgun kills. Unlocks Shotgun for use as a bonus talent Image:Assault-Rifle-Expert.png|'Assault Rifle Expert' (15) – Register 150 Assault Rifle kills. Unlocks Assault Rifle for use as a bonus talent Image:Sniper-Expert.png|'Sniper Expert' (15) – Register 150 Sniper Rifle kills. Unlocks Sniper Rifle for use as a bonus talent Biotic Talents File:Lift-Mastery.png|'Lift Mastery' (15) – Use biotic Lift 75 times. Unlocks Lift for use as a bonus talent File:Barrier-Mastery.png|'Barrier Mastery' (15) – Use biotic Barrier 75 times. Unlocks Barrier for use as a bonus talent File:Throw-Mastery.png|'Throw Mastery' (15) – Use biotic Throw 75 times. Unlocks Throw for use as a bonus talent File:Warp-Mastery.png|'Warp Mastery' (15) – Use biotic Warp 75 times. Unlocks Warp for use as a bonus talent File:Singularity-Mastery.png|'Singularity Mastery' (15) – Use biotic Singularity 75 times. Unlocks Singularity for use as a bonus talent File:Stasis-Mastery.png|'Stasis Mastery' (15) – Use biotic Stasis 75 times. Unlocks Stasis for use as a bonus talent Tech Talents File:AI-Hacking-Specialist.png|'AI Hacking Specialist' (15) – Use AI Hacking 75 times. Unlocks Hacking for use as a bonus talent File:Damping-Specialist.png|'Damping Specialist' (15) – Use Damping Field 75 times. Unlocks Damping for use as a bonus talent File:Overload-Specialist.png|'Overload Specialist' (15) – Use Overload 75 times. Unlocks Electronics for use as a bonus talent File:Sabotage-Specialist.png|'Sabotage Specialist ' (15) – Use Sabotage 75 times. Unlocks Decryption for use as a bonus talent File:First-Aid-Specialist.png|'First Aid Specialist' (15) – Use medi-gel 150 times. Unlocks First Aid for use as a bonus talent File:Neural-Shock-Specialist.png|'Neural Shock Specialist' (15) – Use Neural Shock 75 times. Unlocks Medicine for use as a bonus talent Downloadable Content Achievements Bring Down the Sky File:Colonial.png|'Colonial Savior' (50) – Complete Bring Down the Sky. Pinnacle Station File:NewSheriffInTown.jpg|'New Sheriff In Town' (50) – Take first place in any combat scenario on Pinnacle Station. File:BestOfTheBest.jpg|'Best of the Best' (50) – Take first place in 12 combat scenarios on Pinnacle Station. File:Undisputed.jpg|'Undisputed' (50) – Complete Admiral Ahern’s survival mission. Mass Effect 2 Achievements Game completion File:MissionAccomplished.png|'Mission Accomplished' (125) – Save humanity throughout the galaxy from certain annihilation File:LongServiceMedal.png|'Long Service Medal' (75) – Complete Mass Effect 2 twice, or complete it once with a character imported from Mass Effect. 25% bonus exp to all characters File:Insanity.png|'Insanity' (75) – Complete the game on the "Insanity" difficulty level without changing the setting. Story events File:MissinginAction.png|'Missing in Action' (5) – Save your crew from an overwhelming attack File:VeryElusive.png|'Very Elusive' (10) – Return to active duty File:ColonyDefense.png|'Colony Defense' (25) – Defend a human colony from attack File:GhostShip.png|'Ghost Ship' (25) – Complete the investigation of a derelict alien vessel File:Paramour2.png|'Paramour' (50) – Successfully pursue a relationship with a teammate File:SuicideMission.png|'Suicide Mission' (50) – Use the Omega 4 relay File:AgainstAllOdds.png|'Against All Odds' (15) – Survive suicide mission File:NoOneLeftBehind.png|'No One Left Behind' (75) – Keep your team alive through the suicide mission Squadmates File:FriendorFoe.png|'Friend or Foe' (10) – Obtain geth technology File:TheArchangel.png|'The Archangel' (10) – Successfully recruit Archangel File:TheAssassin.png|'The Assassin' (10) – Successfully recruit the Assassin File:TheConvict.png|'The Convict' (10) – Successfully recruit the biotic Convict File:TheJusticar.png|'The Justicar' (10) – Successfully recruit the Justicar File:TheKrogan.png|'The Krogan' (10) – Successfully recruit the krogan File:TheProfessor.png|'The Professor' (10) – Successfully recruit the Professor File:TheQuarian.png|'The Quarian' (10) – Successfully recruit the quarian Loyalty missions File:AHouseDivided.png|'A House Divided' (10) – Hack a geth collective; Unlocks Geth Shield Boost for use as a bonus talent File:Battlemaster.png|'Battlemaster' (10) – Gain the loyalty of the krogan; Unlocks Fortification for use as a bonus talent File:Cat'sintheCradle.png|'Cat's in the Cradle' (10) – Gain the loyalty of the Assassin; Unlocks Shredder Ammo for use as a bonus talent File:Catharsis.png|'Catharsis' (10) – Gain the loyalty of the biotic Convict; Unlocks Warp Ammo for use as a bonus talent File:Doppelganger.png|'Doppelganger' (10) – Help the Justicar resolve her mission; Unlocks Reave or Dominate for use as a bonus talent File:FadeAway.png|'Fade Away' (10) – Gain the loyalty of Archangel; Unlocks Armor Piercing Ammo for use as a bonus talent File:GhostoftheFather.png|'Ghost of the Father' (10) – Gain the loyalty of the Cerberus Operative; Unlocks Barrier for use as a bonus talent File:TheCure.png|'The Cure' (10) – Gain the loyalty of the Professor; Unlocks Neural Shock for use as a bonus talent File:TheProdigal.png|'The Prodigal' (10) – Gain the loyalty of the Cerberus Officer; Unlocks Slam for use as a bonus talent File:Treason.png|'Treason' (10) – Gain the loyalty of the quarian; Unlocks Energy Drain for use as a bonus talent Combat File:BigGameHunter.png|'Big Game Hunter' (10) – Thresher Maw defeated File:Brawler.png|'Brawler' (10) – Shoot and kill 20 enemies while they're knocked back by a punch File:HeadHunter.png|'Head Hunter' (10) – Perform 30 headshot kills with any weapon on humanoid targets File:Incineration.png|'Incineration Specialist' (15) – Incinerate the armor of 25 enemies – Note: Incinerate must deplete an 'Armor' bar to count. Despite the achievement's graphic, Incendiary Ammo does not count, only the talent. Ordering a squadmate to use incinerate and draining the armor counts. File:Merciless.png|'Merciless' (10) – Make 20 enemies scream as they fall or are set on fire File:MasteratArms.png|'Master at Arms' (15) – Kill enemies with 5 different Heavy Weapons during the game File:Overloadspecialist.png|'Overload Specialist' (15) – Disrupt the shields of 25 enemies – Note: Overload must deplete a 'Shield' bar to count. Despite the achievement's name, shields depleted with Disruptor Ammo also counts towards this achievement. File:Tactician2.png|'Tactician' (10) – Hit 20 different targets with multiple biotic powers to combine the effects – Note: There must be a slight delay between using biotic powers to count. Using squadmates for this counts as well. File:Warpspecialist.png|'Warp Specialist' (15) – Warp the barriers of 25 enemies – Note: Warp must deplete a 'Barrier' bar to count. Ordering a squadmate to use warp, and draining the barrier counts. Exploration File:Agent.png|'Agent' (50) – Complete 5 missions discovered by scanning unexplored worlds File:Explorer.png|'Explorer' (10) – Visit 100% of the planets in an unexplored cluster File:Operative.png|'Operative' (15) – Complete a mission discovered by scanning an unexplored world File:Prospector.png|'Prospector' (5) – Retrieve mineral resources by scanning and probing a planet in the galaxy map Research File:Scientist.png|'Scientist' (10) – Complete any research project in the Normandy's laboratory File:Technician.png|'Technician' (15) – Obtain 10 technology upgrades File:WeaponSpecialist.png|'Weapon Specialist' (15) – Fully upgrade a weapon Miscellaneous File:Scholar2.png|'Scholar' (15) – Unlock 15 new Mass Effect 2 codex entries File:Fashionista.png|'Fashionista' (5) – Personalize your armor File:HighlyTrained.png|'Highly Trained' (15) – View all advanced combat training videos at Shepard's private terminal File:PowerFull.png|'Power Full' (15) – Evolve any power File:Powergamer.png|'Power Gamer' (10) – Reach Level 30 with one character Downloadable content File:Revenge!.png|'Revenge!' (15) – Gain the loyalty of the mercenary; Unlocks Inferno Grenade as a bonus talent File:BrokeBlindandBedlam.png|'Broke, Blind, and Bedlam' (15) – Gain the loyalty of the thief; Unlocks Flashbang Grenade as a bonus talent File:DataHound.jpg|'Data Hound' (10) – Collect 6 Cerberus data packets scattered across Aite File:DigitalExorcist.jpg|'Digital Exorcist' (15) – Successfully shut down the rogue VI in Project Overlord Notes * To see your current achievements in Mass Effect on PC - go to Options -> Achievements from Main Menu. See Also * Completionist Achievement Guide - a guide for getting the Completionist achievement. * Ally Achievement Guide - a guide for getting the various Ally achievements. * Weapon/Ability Achievements Guide - a guide for reaching Weapon/Ability achievements before leaving Eden Prime. en:Achievements de:Erfolge es:Logros ru:Достижения pl:Osiągnięcia uk:Досягнення (значення) Kategória:Mass Effect Kategória:Játék infók Kategória:Eredmények Kategória:Mass Effect 2 Kategória:Mass Effect 3